broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Milia Amiirad
| Mane = | Coat = | Cutie Mark = Zebra symbol for Peace and Healing | Owner = User:CoryCodeRed | Color 1 = #F7F7F7 | Color 2 = #000000 }} Milia Amiirad '''is a Zebra princess OC made by (CoryCodeRed) for the web comic series entitled My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork. (Series in writing process) She is the wife of the adventurer Red Stars and the mother of Royal Red the coach of the Crystal Companions Buckball team. ''Please do not use my OC's in your stories without first discussing it with me. Thank you. -Cory Hall''' Background Milia Amiirad is a Zebra princess from the Zebra homeland. At a young age her father, the chief, taught her many things like surviving in the wilderness alone and navigating rough terrain. She has also been studying her people's form of self defense since she was a filly. She paid close attention to the elders magic arts and in time became a skilled healer. Not long after meeting a group of exploring pony's in search of her tribes "secret" treasure her father passed and she was put in charge of the tribe. Two years later the leader of the exploring pony's returned with a small army and attempted to take over her village to obtain the treasure. Fortunately Milia had mastered her martial arts and illusion magic and was able to keep the invading forces at bay for quite awhile. The two sides remained at a stale mate with one side to strong to overthrow and the other to large to push back. One day her scouts captured Red Stars and his crew believing them to be a group of spy's for the invading pony's. After discussing things with Red she agreed to let his crew go and he agreed to stay and help her defend themselves from the invading pony's. After it became clear the invading pony's leader would not leave quietly Milia and Red devised a plan to defeat them. Red disguised himself as a soldier and spread false information throughout the army about the location of the tribes secret treasure., when the invaders fell for the bait Red and the Zebras struck. They seized the ships and tents that had been left unattended at the invading forces main camp, while Red and Milia used their knowledge of illusion magic and the stars to trick the captain into sailing in circles for days. Tired, confused, out of food, and with a crew on verge of mutiny; the captain gave up, letting go the wheel of the ship and falling to the deck unconscious. When he woke he found himself before the zebra princess and Red Stars, he admitted defeat and agreed to never return to that land. Milia allowed Red to stay with her tribe and three years later he and Milia got married. After several years together Milia gave birth to their son Royal Red. Milia wanted her son to know both sides of his family's cultures so once Royal was old enough to sail with his father the two left to return to Manehattan where Royal could attend school and meet his relatives. Melia remained with her people serving as head of her tribe and under her leadership her tribe has become one of the most respected and powerful tribes in the region. Red and Milia still see each other often as Milia moved her tribes home location closer to the Everfree forest and now serves in Equestria when needed as an ambassador for the Zebra Kingdom. Mesomare A few years after Milia moved her tribe closer to the Everfree forest Milia met Diastereomare and Mesomare. Diastereomare was seeking out a place where her mentor could live safely and Milia agreed to watch over Mesomare. Mesomare is a Zebra and University of Baltimare professor, that had fallen victim to dissociative identity disorder due to an accident that occurred while performing tests with a magical plant found only in Tartarus. With her personality shifts growing more common and unpredictable Mesomare and Diastereomare became Desperate for a solution. Vulnerable and without many options Mesomare agreed to let Diastereomare help her return to her homeland. While traveling through the Everfree forest the pair came across a member of Melia's tribe. The friendly Zebra helped them through the forest and brought them before Millia and the tribe. After hearing their story Milia and the village's wise sage suggested to Diastereomare, finding the compound of Racemia. Being that Mesomare was in no condition to travel and with noplace to even start Diastereomare requested asylum for Mesomare with Milia and her tribe. Melia happily agreed to allow Mesomare to live among them and to help her in any way possible. Personality Milia is a strong, smart and courageous leader. She likes to tackle her problems head on. She is devoted entirely to supporting her village and her family. She enjoys seeing her people happy and would do anything to ensure their well-being. Though she has a hard time trusting non-zebras due to her past, she has made many pony friends since meeting her husband Red Stars. Skills, Talents and Magic Milia is a very knowledgeable horticulturist and has even written a few books on the topic. She is excellently skilled in areas such as survival tactics, cooking, swimming, and climbing; all of which she made sure to teach to her son while he lived with her. Milia is a master of her peoples form of self defense and though her village is small her ability alone in this field has made her tribe one of the strongest and most respected in the region. Milia is the most famous and powerful healer her tribe has ever seen, her magic in the healing arts is only rivaled and surpassed by Unicorns and Alicorns. She is also very talented in the field of illusion magic which she uses to keep her village safe and entertain her people. Zebra Self Defense Zebra's peaceful by nature but living in a world filled with many dangers they saw fit to develop a martial arts system. The Zebra fighting style is best described as a self-defense art; it focuses on defending ones self while at the same time not harming or causing as little harm as possible to the attacker by using their energy and momentum against them. The main focus of the Zebra self defense styles is to utilize techniques that consist of entering and turning movements that redirect the momentum of an opponent's attack, using very little energy and wearing out the attacker to end the fight. In most cases an attacker is often damaged more by themselves than by a defender that is using Zebra self defense. Trivia The name "Milia" was taken from the word pundamilia which according to indifferentlanguages.com is the Swahili word for "Zebra". ''1 The name "Amiirad" according to indifferentlanguages.com is the Somali word for "Princess". 2 The Zebra self defense style is inspired by the real life martial art Aikido. References # ^ http://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/zebra Retrieved July 15 2016 # ^ http://www.indifferentlanguages.com/words/princess Retrieved July 15 2016 Category:Female Category:Non-pony characters Category:Parents Category:Mare Category:Royalty Category:Leader